


The Shady Lines

by dazaisababe



Category: --- - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisababe/pseuds/dazaisababe





	1. GİRİŞ

Kırmızı renkli küçük bir araba, tepeyi dönerek tırmanıyor. Araba, bir an fazla hızlanıyor ve dönerken virajı alamıyor, demir korkulukların üzerinden geçiyor ve boşlukla buluşuyor. Çığlıklar eşliğinde, sarsıntı tarafından yutuluyor araba. Ve kandan oluşmuş bir denizin içine düşüyor. O an, bir çok şey yitiyor.

Korkuyla yerimden sıçrayarak uyandım. Etrafım bulanık ve soğuktu, hızlı ve acı dolu nefesler almak dışında gözlerimden gözyaşının akışı gibi korku akıyordu. 

Arkadaşlarım olan insanlar o kazada canlarını yitirdiler.

Panikle yorganı üzerimden attım ve gece lambamın ışığında, cama doğru ilerledim. Sürgüsünü yukarı doğru kaldırdıktan sonra başımı camdan çıkarttım ve nefes almaya çalıştım. Odamdaki boğucu havaya karşın, dışarısı serin ve ferahtı. Karanlık, bu gece de sadece benim üzerime çökmüştü.

Ama ben o kazada, hafızamı yitirdim. Kendimi yitirdim.

Biraz daha iyi hissettiğimde, kendimi içeri attım. Bir süre duvara sırtımı dayayarak öylece bakındım. Bu kabus, bu evde gördüğüm beşinci kabustu. Durumu izah etmek gerekirse, şöyle anlatabilirim:

Denver'dan buraya, New Orleans'a, eski evimize taşındık. Hafızamı -tamamını değil- kaybettiğim için babam çocukluğumun geçtiği eve dönmemizin iyi olacağına karar verdi. Henüz 4 gündür buradayım ve şimdiden, travmalarım hakkındaki bütün umutlarımı yitirmiş durumdayım. 

Babam bu evi gördüğümde, bir şeyler hatırlamamı umuyordu. Ama hatırlayamadım.

Yeni bir hava, yeni bir ortam ve yeni bir okula sahip olacağım için, kabus ya da her zamanki problemlerimin hafifleyeceğini, ya da en azından birazcık da olsa değişeceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama değişmedi. 

Şuan bile kabuslarım yüzünden kendimi uykusuz bırakabilirim.

Ve ben bir buçuk yıldır böyle yaşamaya çalışıyorum. Çok uzun bir süre olmasa da, yaşattırdığı hislerin süresi kısa değil. 

Sırtımı dayadığım duvarda öylece kaydım ve yere oturdum. Uyumak istemiyordum, uykuma geri dönmeyecektim. 

Kalkıp kitaplığımın önünde duran koliyi açtım ve kitapları koliden çıkarmaya başladım. Söylediğim gibi, henüz 4 gündür buradayız. Mobilyaların hepsi çoktan bitmiş olsa da yerleştirilecek eşyaların birazı hala duruyordu.

Kitaplığımın en üst rafına, en sevdiğim kitapları yerleştirmeye başladım. Elime Dostoyevski'nin Yeraltından Notlar isimli kitabı geldiğinde, öylece kitapla bakıştım. Son bir yıldır, gerçekten bir yeraltı kahramanı olduğuma inanmaya başlamıştım. 

Birkaç kitap sonunda da, okumaktan hiç bıkmadığım kitabım geldi elime: İnsanlığımı Yitirirken. Okurken kendimi Yozo karakterine, dolaylı olarak da yazar Dazai'ye çok yakın hissetmişimdir. Kitabı ilk kez bitirdiğimde -yarı otobiyografik roman olduğu için- 1948 yılında doğmuş olmayı ve yazara bir kez sarılabilmiş olmayı dilemiştim. 

Kazadan sonraki aylar, hastanelerde ve ruh sağlığı merkezlerinde geçmişti. Alnıma damga basılır gibi teşhisler konuluyordu. Bense kendi içimdeki yabancılaşan vicdanımla baş başa hissediyordum. O kazada, kim olduklarını bilmediğim o insanlarla ölmem gerekiyordu ama ölmemiştim. Bu yüzden o insanlar, zihnimde hiçbir zaman yakamı bırakmamışlardı. 

Zaman ilerledikçe okula gidebilir olmuştum ama okul beni istemiyordu. Öğle yemeklerinde tektim, teneffüslerde tektim, derslerde ise bilmediği bir ülkede uyanmış 5 yaşındaki bir çocuk gibiydim. Okul benim için yalnızlığımın ve korkumun kasvetli bir hatırlatması gibiydi. İnsanlar birbirleriyle konuşabiliyor, olaylara gülebiliyorlardı. Bense hiçbir zaman anlamıyordum, ikiden fazla kişiyle konuşmaya girecek duruma geldiğimde bütün bedenimi panik ele geçiriyordu. Bende yanlış olan ne?

Ben de insanları bıraktım ve kitaplara sarıldım. Her gün yaşamımı biraz daha zorlaştıran gerçeklik, zihin, ya da hayat; her neyse ondan kurtulmamı sağlıyorlardı. Kimi zaman Wallabee Jade bedeninden kurtulmama yarıyorlardı, kimi zamansa bir arkadaş gibi beni anlıyorlardı. Bir şeyler okumak dışında, izlemeyi de denedim ama okumak kadar etkili olmamıştı. Bir şeyler izlediğinizde, zihnen orada olmaz, o karakterlere bürünmezdiniz. Sadece izler ve empati kurardınız. Her şekilde kitaplar, 1-0 öndeydi. 

Okuduğum gibi yazmayı da denedim. İyi ya da kötü, yazabiliyordum ama beni daha çok çeken bir şey vardı: çizmek. Bende çizim dürtüsü uyandıran şey de yine en sevdiğim kitabım İnsanlığımı Yitirirken idi. Yozo, arkadaşından kendisinin hayalet olduğunu duyduğunda, hiçbir zaman yanından ayrılmayan o cüce, tava suratlı varlıktan kaçamaz olmuştu. Onu tuvallere ve kağıtlara dökmüştü. Nedendir bilmem ama, bazen ben de bir hayalet tarafından takip ediliyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve onu tahmin edebildiğimce çizmeyi çok akıllıca bulmuştum. Ben de çizmeye başladım. Günlük yazar gibi günlerimi çizmeye başladım. Ve sonra hayatımın belirli duvarlar arasında geçip duran bir kapan olduğunu anladım. 

Hayatımda günden güne değişen sadece tek şey vardı: psikolojim iyice çöküyordu.

Her ne kadar yeni uğraşlar arayarak ayağa dikilmeye çalıştıysam da, yalnızlık beni o denli aşağı indirgedi. Yalnızlık benim üzerinde durduğum zemindi. Ayağa kalkarak yükseğe ulaşmaya çalıştıkça, zemin bir asansör gibi iniyordu ve ben yerimde bile sayamadan, çöküp gidiyordum. 

Açtığım kolinin dibinde kalan eskiz defterlerini ellerimin arasına aldım. Şu ana kadar 6 tane defter bitirmiş, yedinciyi yarılamıştım. Bu huyu alalı 1 yıl oluyordu, çizilmeye değer olayları çiziyordum sadece. Defterleri, üçüncü rafın boş kalan tarafına yatay olacak şekilde üst üste dizdim. Şu an kullandığım defterimi ve çalışma masamın üzerine koyduğum çizim kalemimi aldım ve yere çöktüm. Defteri çıplak bacaklarıma dayadım ve en son kaldığım sayfaya doğru hızlıca sayfaları çevirdim. Çabucak üst köşeye tarih attım ve çizmeye başladım. Çizimimde, yatağımda bağdaş kurmuş şekilde oturuyordum ve yüzümü ellerime gömmüştüm. Wheller ise dumanımsı, ince ve siyah parmaklarıyla sırtıma sarılıyordu. Tıpkı şu anki gibi.

'' Beni rahat bırak. '' Konuşurken sesim titredi. 

Size durumu izah etmeye devam edeyim:

Yalnızlık tarafından yakalanan bileklerim, gittikçe aşağı doğru çekiliyordu. Ve ben dibe battıkça, bir şeyin farkına varıyordum. Bir şeyin kolları arasında olduğumu, onun boynuna sarılıyor olduğumu fark ediyordum. Sid. 

Onun adı Sid'di. O benim ilk arkadaşım, yalnızlığımı tanımlamak için kullandığım bir figürümdü. Sorun şuydu ki, Sid beni bırakmıyordu.

Ve Sid ile arkadaşlığım devam ettikçe, yeni karakterleri de hayatıma dahil etmek zorunda kalıyordum.

Rusty. Ben, Sid ve Rusty ayrılmaz üçlüydük. Birbirimize vermediğimiz sır şuana kadar olmamıştır. Sid'e göre biraz daha serbest bir dost olsa da, peşimde dolanmayı çok sever. Rusty mutsuzluktur.

Meree. Onunla pek sık görüşmeyiz. Meree, yalancılıktır. Onu en son, iki gün önce gördüm. Şiddetli bir kabustan ağlayarak uyandığımda babam bana sarılmış ve her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemişti. O zaman Meree'nin gülümsemesini babamın arkasında görmüştüm.

Warny. Kalabalık ortamlarda, kaybolmamam için elimden tutmayı ihmal etmez. Warny paniktir, dolaylı yoldan da koruyucumdur. Çevremde korkunç bir hava olduğunda, onu solumamam için boğazıma yapışır. Nefes alamam, çırpınırım ama beni koruduğunu bilirim. 

Wheller. Geceleri, onun kanatları altında uyurum. Wheller uykusuzluktur, kabustur. Onun arkadaşlığı yorucu ve hatta ölümcüldür. Ama Güneş gittiğinde bile seninledir.

LL. Bana genelde sıkıntılı dönemlerimde uğrar. LL, yeme bozukluğumdur. O kadar zayıf ve incedir ki, anahtar deliğinden bile geçip yanıma gelebilir, kulağımdan girip beynimin açlığını dindirebilir. Boğazımdan geçerek kusmamı getirebilir. O acı zamanların dostudur.

Ve Lex. Onunla en son görüşeli çok uzun zaman oldu. Sıkı dost değiliz, arkadaş grubum arasında pek sevilmez. Lex mutluluktur. Ve Lex hakkında bildiklerim de bunlardır. Benimle arkadaş olmayı istemedi, o yüzden onu tanıma fırsatım olmadı. 

Ve ben, Wallabee Jade. Simsiyah uzun saçlara sahibim, kahküllerim alnımdan dökülür. Beyaz tenli ve uzun boyluyumdur. LL sayesinde zayıf ve inceyimdir. Arkadaşlarım arasında çok popülerimdir.

Bizler Karanlık Çizgileriz (?). Hiçbir zaman ayrılmayız.

Dostluğumuz sonsuzdur. 

Herkes arkadaşlığımızı kıskanır.

Defterin kapağını çarparak kapattım. Çizimimi bitirdiğim için biraz daha rahatlamış hissediyordum. Defteri, diğer defterlerin üzerine koydum ve yatağıma ilerledim. Yorganı üzerime çektim ve gece lambamı kapatmadan önce konuştum:

'' İyi geceler Wheller. ''


	2. -1-

'' O karanlıkta bir kedi gibi,

ve sonra o karanlığın kendisi. ''

Babama kahvaltıyı hazırlamasında yardım ederken yeni aldığı pikaba Fleetwood Mac'in Rhiannon şarkısını yerleştirip ortalığı coşturmuştu. Ve şimdi omletleri tabaklara yerleştirirken ikimiz de şarkıyı mırıldanıyorduk. Bu ikimizin de bayılarak dinlediği ortak parçalardan biriydi.

Şarkının son kısımlarına kendimi kaptırmış gidiyordum ki, babamın sesi düşüncelerimi böldü:

'' Dün gece iyi uyuyabildin mi? '' Önümdeki iki tabağı da yemek masasına koydum ve sandalyeme yerleştim. '' Sayılır. '' diye cevap verdim. Oysaki diken üstünde bir uyku çekmiştim.

'' Bu eve gelince daha iyi olacağını biliyordum. '' Daha iyiye giden hiçbir şey yoktu.

'' Evet, mesela internet eskisinden de beter. '' Omletimi dilimleyip yemeye başladım.

'' Ne oldu, yoksa The Walking Dead'in yeni bölümü takılıp durdu mu? '' Gülümsedim.

'' Tam üstüne bastın. '' Babam da omletinden bir dilim aldı.

'' Eh, yeni sezonun DVD'lerini bulursam getiririm. '' 

Babam, ilgisini çeken bir dizi, film ya da kitap olunca onu hemen satın alır ve bana verirdi. Onun yerine izler, okur ve eleştiri yapar; bütün olayları teker teker anlatır ve yorumumu yapardım. Kendisi işkolik bir insan olduğu için bu tarz şeylere pek vakit ayırmıyordu, ama olanca gücüyle hepsini deneyimlememi sağlıyordu. Bu nedenden dolayı sevdiğimiz türleri, dizileri, yazarları ve karakterleri çok iyi bilirdik. Babam işi gereği çok gezdiği için gittiği yerden asla eli boş dönmezdi. Sanırım '' merchandise '' denen ve hayran kitlesine hitap eden şeylerden bende çok olmasının nedeni buydu. 

'' Evi seviyor musun? '' Kahvemi masaya geri koydum.

'' Gereksiz büyük. '' 

'' Tabii o zamanlar annen de vardı. '' Arkama yaslanıp babamı izledim. Siyah saçlarına sürdüğü jöle, üzerinden hiç çıkmayan takım elbiseleri ve bütün işkolikliğiyle bu adam benim babamdı: Walter Jade. Vakti olduğunca kızıyla anime veya film izler, aksiyon ve fantastiği tercih eder. Kahve ve bitter çikolataya bayılır. Yaşından daha genç görünür. 

Yaşadıklarım saçma sapan bir karalama gibi gelir ona ve böyle düşündüğünü hissetmediğimi zanneder. 

Babam kahvaltısını bitirdiğinde masadakilerin bir kısmını toparladı ve saate bakıp hızlıca kravatını bağladı. 

'' Benim bugün biraz uzun sürecek bir işim var. Kendine bir pizza söyle ve televizyondan anime izle. '' Aynada son kez saçlarını düzeltti. '' Ayrıca dışarı çıkmayı da ihmal etme. Hava oldukça güzel. ''

'' Olur. '' diye kuru ve yavan bir cevap verdikten sonra kahvemi tamamen bitirdim. 

'' Hey, Wally. '' Babam yanıma yaklaştı ve saçlarıma bir öpücük bıraktı. '' Seni seviyorum. '' 

'' Ben de seni. '' diye bir cevap verdiğimde, babam dış kapıyı açmıştı. Bana el salladı ve kapıyı ardından kapattı. Evin önündeki arabanın sesini duyana kadar sessizce masada oturdum, sonra da masayı toparladım. 

Tek başıma geçirebileceğim kocaman bir günüm vardı ve şuan için canım Tumblr'a girmek istiyordu. Hızlı adımlarla salondan, dikdörtgen şeklindeki hole geçtim. Bu holde üst kata uzanan merdivenler, babamın çalışma odası ve tuvalet vardı. Açıkçası gereksiz yere inşa edilmiş gibiydi, birkaç koli, gıcırdayan kahverengi merdivenler ve koyu yeşil duvar kağıtları dışında bomboştu.

Merdivenleri tırmanıp babamın odasının karşısındaki odaya, yani kendi odama yöneldim. İçeri girdiğimde komodinim ve yatağımla karşılaşıyordum. Yatağımın ayakucunda boy aynam ve onun yanında da beyaz, sade kapaklı dolabım vardı. Dolabımın karşısında oldukça büyük bir kitaplık, kapıya doğru olan tarafında da çalışma masam vardı. Duvarlarım narçiçeği rengindeydi ve yatağımın tam karşısında, bir altıgenin yarısını andıran biçimde minik bir köşe vardı. Yarım altıgenin her kenarında büyük camlar vardı ve hepsi sonuna kadar açıktı, yine de boğulur gibiydim.

Çalışma masamın üzerindeki MacBook'umu aldım ve yatağıma çöktüm. Playlist'imden rastgele bir şarkı seçip Tumblr'da dolaşmaya başladım. İzlediğim animelerin meme ve textinglerini okumaktan çok hoşlanıyordum, bu yüzden Tumblr'da dolanmaya bayılıyordum. 

Yaklaşık yarım saat kahkaha atarak birkaç fotoğrafa güldükten sonra, aniden içimde bir ürperti oluştu. Yüzüm sırıtır durumdaydı, şimdiyse buz tutmuş gibi. Neden olduğunu anlamadığım bu his silsilesi ilk kez başıma gelmiyordu, ama bu eve geldiğimizden beri sık sık başıma geliyordu. Ve evet, bunu 5 güne dayanarak rahatlıkla söyleyebiliyorum. 

Yatakta öylece kalakalmıştım ki, aşağıdan gelen takırtılarla bütün kanım çekilir gibi oldu. Kısa süreli bir takırtıydı, sanki bir şey kapıya ya da duvara toslamıştı. Ya da ittiriyordu.

Bilgisayarımı yavaşça yatağa bıraktım ve telefonumu yüksek bel şortumun arka cebine sıkıştırdım. Kalbim küt küt atıyordu, sanki bütün ortam ben fark edemeden değişmişti ve şuan bir korku filminde oynuyordum. Hem de öğlen. İzleyiciler aptallığıma küfürler ediyor, beni uyarmaya çalışıyor olmalıydılar.

Şaka yapıyorum. Eminim aşağıdaki Sid bayağı eğleniyordur. Onun tek eğlencesi benim.

Merdivenlerden indim ve gereksiz bulduğum holden salona bakındım, sonra da mutfağa. Ve tam o sırada, duyduğum sesle yerimden fırladım. Dış kapıya bir şey çarptı, az önce bir şey dış kapıya tosladı. 

Bir saniye içinde kendime aptal olduğumu söyledim ve kapının kolunu çektim. Dış kapıyı açtığım anda kapı üzerime doğru geldi ve kısa boylu, tüylü bir şey eve daldı: bir köpek. 

Gerginlikle köpeği izledim, bembeyaz ve uzun tüyleri olan bir Samoyed'di bu. Salonda çıldırmış gibi bir tur attı ve sonra kapının önüne oturup patisini kaldırdı. Sanırım komşu ziyaretine falan gelmişti.

Yüzümde garip bir sima olduğunun gayet farkındaydım, ve yine biraz çekingen bir tavırla köpeğe ilerledim ve önüne çömeldim. Elimi başına koydum ve okşamaya başladım. Siyah tasmasından gri harflerle '' Hollow '' yazılmıştı.

'' Demek senin adın Hollow? '' Köpek neşeyle iyice sokuldu. Ve sonra gözlerini holün girişine dikti. Gözlerini, hiç ayırmadı. Bir saniye. İki saniye. On saniye. Bakışlarını oradan hiç ayırmadı. Kulakları dikleşene kadar, onları izledim. 

'' Sid, git buradan. Rahatsız oluyor. '' Sid'in aptal silüeti bir korkuluk gibi dikilmişti. 

'' Gitsene. '' diye sesimi yükselttim, yine gitmedi. Köpekten çıkan hırıltının arasında, sokaktan bir ses duyuldu:

'' Hollow! Neredesin? '' Hollow bakışlarını dakikalar sonrasında o noktadan ayırdı ve hızlı adımlarla kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Holün girişine doğru ters bir bakış attıktan sonra hızlıca kapıya yöneldim ve siyah saçlarımı düzelttim. Hollow'un sahibi olacak çocuk, Hollow ile ilgilenirken bakışlarını bana çevirdi ve bir süre sessizce süzdü. Süzdü. Süzmeye devam etti. Ve tuhaf bir şekilde rahatsız hissettiğimde, ilk adımı ben attım.

'' Sanırım küçük bir ziyaret yapmak istedi. Kapıyı açtığım gibi eve daldı. '' Önümdeki genç sarı saçlı, açık tenli ve yeşil gözlüydü. Anlatımımın çok klişe geldiğinin farkındayım, ama çocuk harbiden parlıyordu. Bana öyle tuhaf tuhaf bakmasından rahatsızlık duymasam erkek güzelliğini ağzım açık izleyebilirdim.

'' Seni tanıyor muyum? '' dedi, diz çökmüş pozisyonunu bozmadan. Hollow yanında usul usul oturuyordu.

Beni bu kadar uzun süre süzdüğüne göre herhalde tanıyordu.

'' Ben Wallabee Jade, ve seni tanımıyorum. '' İsmimi söylediğimde yüzü iyice tuhaf bir şekil aldı ve ayağa kalkıp bir adım kadar bana yaklaştı.

'' Şimdi adın Wallabee, soyadın Jade. Ve beni tanımıyorsun. '' Acaba bıçağımı yanıma almalı mıydım?

'' Evet, tanımıyorum. ''

'' Babanın adı Walter ve bu ev sizin eski eviniz, değil mi? '' Şimdi tuhaf bakma sırası benimdi. Cevap vermedim.

'' Wallabee, beni hatırlamıyor musun? Ben Grant, Grant Sylvester. Şuradaki evde oturuyorum, eskiden çok yakın arkadaştık, hatta ailelerimiz de öyleydi. '' Yutkundum. Bir yıl içinde çok kez bu durumda kalmıştım ama her seferinde duyup algılaması zor geliyordu. Geçmişte bir şeyler oluyordu ve şimdi haberiniz olmuyordu. Hatta öyle durumlar oluyordu ki, kolumdan kendimi duvara yaslayıp '' ne haltlar yemişsin böyle '' diye kendimi boğasım geliyordu.

'' Üzgünüm, ben hafıza kaybı geçirdim. Seni hatırlayamıyorum. '' 

'' 15 yaşının sonlarına doğru buradan taşındınız, ve sonra senden haber alamadım. '' Çünkü 16'mın başlarında o aptal kazayı geçirmekle çok meşguldüm. 

'' Üzgünüm, bilmiyorum. '' diye cevap verdim ve açıkçası yine her yanımı kaplayan huzursuzlukla geri bir adım atacaktım ki, holde sırıtan Sid'in varlığı bir titreşim gibi tüm vücuduma yayılınca, bir an duraksama gereği hissettim. '' Şey... '' dedim ve elimle sağ kolumu sıktırdım.

'' Bir şeyler içmek ister misin? ''


	3. -2-

Kızmıştı. Bana çok kızmıştı. Onu eve davet ettiğim için benden nefret ediyordu. Grant adındaki çocuğu ona tercih ettiğim için öfkeden köpürüyordu. Onu holün kenarında göremiyordum ama zihnimin bir kenarını tırmalayıp durduğunu hissediyordum. 

'' Sorasım var ama sormak istemiyorum. '' dedi Grant. Son on dakikaya bakılırsa mizah yeteneğine denecek yoktu.

'' Sor. '' diye cevap verdim ve elimdeki suyu dökmemeye çalışarak koltuğa kuruldum.

'' Gittikten sonra ne oldu? '' Baş ağrısı. Şuan tek hissettiğim şiddetli bir baş ağrısı. Zihnimi kemiriyor. Tuhaf kaçacak olmasaydı öfkeyle ona bağırırdım. Bu denli kıskanç olduğu için onu aşağılardım.

'' Grant, bana beni anlatırsan seninle arkadaş olmaktan mutluluk duyarım. '' Yutkundum. '' Yani, eskiden olduğumuz gibi. ''

'' Tabii, olur. '' diye cevap verdi ve koltuğa iyice yayıldı.

'' Ah, şey. Annemin bizi terk edişinden sonra Denver'a taşındık. Normal bir hayat kurmuştuk ama sonra, arkadaşlarımla bir araba kazası geçirdim. Bir tepeyi tırmanıyorduk, o sırada araba yoldan çıktı ve... çok yüksekten denizi boyladı. '' Grant'ın keskin hatlı ve samimi suratının yerini ciddi bir surat aldı.

'' Ölmeyen tek ben varım. Tabii bedeli de ağır oldu. Doğrusu annemi bile hatırlamakta çok güçlük çekiyorum. ''

'' Wallabee, ben üzgünüm. İletişimimizi koparmanın nedeninin bu olduğunu bilmiyordum, özür dilerim. ''

'' Eh işte, sonraki yıl hastaneler ve bitmiş olarak doğan okul yılı. Babam hafızam için iyi olacağını düşündüğünden buraya döndük. ''

'' Peki daha iyi mi? '' Oturduğu tekli koltukta öne doğrulup dirseklerini bacaklarına, başını da ellerine yasladı. 

'' Değil. '' Daha fazla üstüme gelmedi, arkasına yaslandı.

'' Hala en sevdiğin yazar Tolstoy mu? ''

'' Dostoyevski. Galiba. ''

'' Hala şarkı söylüyor musun? ''

'' Çiziyorum. ''

'' Hala en sevdiğin yemek pizza mı? ''

'' Hamburger. '' Grant derin bir nefes aldı.

'' Öyleyse, ikimizin de tanışması gereken biri var desene. '' Yanlış, Grant. Tanışman gereken birileri var.

***

Grant, saat 18:45'e kadar benimle kaldı. O zamana kadar şuan sevdiğimiz dizilerden, animelerden falan bahsettik. Ve sürpriz: aynı okuldaymışız!

Peki bu güzel bir sürpriz mi? Yerine göre.

Delinin teki olduğumu öğrenecek mi? Evet.

Eskisi gibi olmadığımı anlayacak gibi mi? Pek değil, en azından yakın zamanda.

Baş belası hafızama yardımcı olacak mı? Hem de nasıl.

Peki Wallabee Jade bu gece huzurlu bir gece geçirecek mi? Kesinlikle hayır.

Televizyonun karşısında kola ve pizza kutumla oturuyordum ama öyle bir baş ağrım vardı ki ne pizzanın ne de izlediğim programın tadını çıkarabiliyordum. 

Ve sonra aniden midem bulandı ve ter içinde kaldım. Midemden boğazıma doğru patlamaya hazır bir yanardağın magması gibi bir acı yükseldi. Kutuyu yana fırlattığım gibi tuvalete koştum ve kendimi klozetin önüne bıraktım. 

Ağladım. Kusmaktan nefret ediyordum ve her seferinde ağlıyordum. İçimden çıkanlar yemekler değildi, bendim. Her seferinde kendimi kusuyordum, her seferinde kendimi biraz daha yitiriyordum. 

Zayıfım. Her iki anlamda da.

Ağlayarak çöktüğüm yerde kaldım. Kusmak istemiyorum. Midemi boş hissetmek istemiyorum. 

Ağzımı koluma sildiğim gibi koşarak bir pizza dilimi daha aldım, ve yedim. Üzerine kolamdan içtim, bir dilim daha yedim. Nefes alamayacağım kadar hızlı yedim. Burnum ağlamamdan dolayı tıkalıyken ve ağzım yediklerim yüzünden tıka basa doluyken boğulur gibiydim, ama yemek yemeliydim. 

Gerçekten deniyorum. 

Birkaç dakika sonra tekrar tuvalete koşmak zorunda kaldım. Bir kez daha kustum, vücudumda olmaması gereken bütün zehirler vücuduma mühürlüyken, çıkmaması gereken her şey çıktı. Ağzımdaki o pislik hissiyat, boşalan mide, kızarmış gözlerim. Kendimden nefret ediyorum, bu olay her yaşandığında kendimden nefret ediyorum. 

Birkaç dakika soğuk seramiğin üzerinde oturdum, mutlu değil miyim?

Ve hemen ardından kulağımda çınlayan o ince ses.

Hayatların aşık olduğu o ses.

Hayatların zihne sormadan çekip gittiği, kollarına doğru koşturduğu o ses.

İnce ve gergin bir ipin titreşimi gibi, ama fazla narin ve güzel. Dinledikçe sanki yaylanan kendimmiş gibi hissettiriyor. Sanki titriyorum. 

İnce ve upuzun parmaklar, kemiğin üzerine sımsıkı sarılmış streç film. Kemiğin iplik boyutuna özenmesi, streç filmin deri olmaya özenmesi, çekip giden hayatların güç olma özentisi. Meşhur '' heartbreaker '' lakabının özentisi, '' stomachbreaker ''. 

Saç tellerimi bir bir aşan, yokluk ve varlığın arasında çığlık atan incelikte tırnaklar; başımı bir beyzbol topu gibi kavrayan, örümcek ağı gibi bir el. Anne misali sarılan kollar ve ninni misali yayılan mırıltı.

'' Gitgide iyileşirken biriciğim, neden birden yiyiverdin? '' 

Bir kulağımı delik deşik ederek giren bir iğne, ve onun içinden geçmiş olan bir ip. Beynimi delerek diğer kulağımdan çıkıyorlar. Yoksa aç mıyım? 

'' Çünkü yemek yemek zorundayım. '' Titreyen sesim, tıkalı burnum yüzünden basık çıkmıştı.

'' Her yediğinde acı çeken olmuyor musun? '' Bana sarılıyor ve saçları, yoklukla dalgalanıyor. Görmüyorum ama üzerime saçılan oklar gibi hissediyorum. 

'' Her kustuğunda zavallı gibi hissetmiyor musun? '' Hafif bir kıkırtı yayıldı, tepemdeki lamba titreşti. O kadar tiz ama bir o kadar rahatlatıcı. 

'' O zaman yeme, yemezsen kusmazsın. '' Bir paradoks misali benle alay ediyor. Yemezsen kusmazsın. Yememek onun sağ eliyse kusmak da sol eli değil mi?

'' Seni seviyorum Wally. '' Ağlamamı durduramadım. Hıçkırıklara boğulmadan duramadım. 

'' Ben de seni seviyorum LL. '' 

Ve hemen ardından omzumda hissettiğim bir başka el, daha soğuk ve daha katı. 

'' Yalan söylemek çok yanlıştır, Wally. '' Meree'nin başının ortasındaki sinsi gülümseme, cümlesini bitirince sivrildi. 

'' Yoksa beni sevmiyor musun? '' LL'in tırnakları şimdi boğazımdaydı. 

'' Ben sana hiçbir zaman kalbini kusturmadım. ''

'' Yalan değil. '' diye konuşmaya çalıştım. 

'' Yalanlarla yüzleşmek nasıl hissettiriyor Wally? '' Meree'nin sesi çelikten bir zırh gibi sert, bir okun ucu gibi sivri. 

Ve aniden nefesim kesiliyor. Nefes alamıyorum ve çırpınmaya başlıyorum. Kollarım hiçbir zaman onlara ulaşmıyor.

'' W-Warny! '' Alabildiğim minik soluklarla konuşmaya çalışıyorum, ama boynum kocaman ve bantlardan oluşmuş bir elle sarılı.

'' Seni kurtarıyorum Wally. Benimle güvendesin. ''

Warny bir insan şeklinde, fazla ince ve kemikleri belirgin. Klozetin içinden yükselmiş ve uzun kolları bana doğru geliyor. İnce ince bantlardan oluşuyor, ama bantlar hep titriyor. Bir oraya bir buraya çıldırırcasına titriyorlar, panikten bitiyorlar. 

Ve hep bir ağızdan konuşuyorlar: 

'' İyi olacaksın Wallabee. '' Meree'nin karakalemimsi siyah elleri ağzımı kapatıyor, LL'in ince tırnakları göz bebeklerimden içeri dalıyor ve Warny boğazımı sımsıkı tutmaya devam ediyor. Göremiyorum, bağıramıyorum ve nefes alamıyorum. Sadece titriyorum, tir tir titriyorum.

Ve birden çığlığım kulaklarımı dolduruyor, sesli ve derin bir nefes alırken kollarım iki yana açık durumda. Sanki düşüyordum.

Klozetin önünde, kusmuğumun önündeyim ve yerde oturuyorum. Ağlamışım ve saçlarım berbat durumda. Ama bir şey işitiyorum. Yemin ederim, sizlere her şey üzerine yemin ederim ki bir ses duyuyorum. Bir kıkırtı. Ve bana inanın ki, bu kıkırtı bir insan kıkırtısı değil, bu Meree'nin sesi. Gerçekle yalanın arasında titreşen minik, masum bir kıkırtı.

***

Yatağıma tıpkı bir ölü gibi çöktüm. Pijamalarımı giyip yatağıma oturdum ve bacaklarımı uzattım. Kusmamdan bu yana, ağzımı ve yüzümü yıkayıp kıyafetlerimi değiştirdim. Ve şimdi buradayım.

Sid ayakucumda oturuyor.

Sıkılmış bir çocuk gibi iki elini bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırmış. 

'' Barışmayacak mıyız? '' diye konuştum, monoton bir sesle.

Önce cevap vermedi, sonra bir elini yatağıma koydu ve bana doğru geldi. Yatağımda bana doğru emekleyerek geldi ve yanıma uzandı. 

'' Yapmamalıydım, özür dilerim. '' dedim, Meree'nin bir yerlerden fırlamamasını umarak.

'' Tuvaletteyken yanımda olsaydın, beni korurdun. Sana ihtiyacım vardı. '' Yüzünü bana çevirmedi.

'' Rusty'i istemiyorum. Rusty'i görmek istemiyorum, Sid lütfen beni affet. Sana ihtiyacım var. '' Sesim birden hızlanmış ve yalvarır konuma geçmişti. Bu esnada kendimden geçer gibi olmuş, bacaklarımın üzerine oturmuştum. Ondan cevap bekliyordum.

Ve Sid yavaşça uzandığı yerden doğruldu, parmağıyla kahküllerimi ittirdi. Ve yüzü yüzüme doğru, bedeni bedenime doğru yaklaştı. Temas edecek gibi olduğumuz an, içimden geçip gitti ve parçalarına ayrılırken bütün bedenime bir serinlik yayıldı.

'' Teşekkür ederim. '' diye fısıldadım. Beni affettiği için. 

Şimdi kimse yanıma gelemezdi, ne LL ne de Warny. 

Sid yalnızlıktır, onun kolları altındayken kimse yanıma gelemez. Beni korur, kendimle bir bırakır. Tek koruyamayacağı şey vardır: Rusty. 

Rusty mi? Gelmemesi için çok çaba harcıyorum. Adeta gölgelerde saklanıyorum.

Yaklaşık yarım saat hiçbir şey yapmadan boş boş duvara bakındım. Telefonuma gelen bildirim sesiyle irkildim. Bildirimi kontrol ettiğimde, Grant'ın mesaj attığını gördüm.

Yarın bir şeyler içmek ister misin, yazıyordu. 

Ve o an tuhaf bir şey oldu.

Yatağımın karşısında, beklenmedik bir ziyaretçiyle karşılaştım. Lex, günışığı saçlarıyla önümde dikiliyor ve gözlerimi kamaştırıyordu. Ve o an içimde yükselen heyecanla mesajı Evet diye cevapladım. 

Ve dakikalarca Lex'in saçlarının iyice parlaklaşmasını izledim.


End file.
